


Just Go, Before You Can't

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire's thoughts in the panic of his loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go, Before You Can't

The ice was too thick, laden with a crystalline structure that was refracting Skyfire's sensors. After the second attempt to bring his weaponry online and it failing him, he nearly panicked. Panic, however, was not an option.

Starscream would find him. All he needed to do was divert power to his communication circuits. They were bonded, and that would boost the signal further.

::Starscream.::

There was only silence. Maybe he wasn't getting out. Skyfire cut the power to his lower body as far as he dared; they were not responding anyway.

::Starscream.::

How long had his processors been offline? His time sense was disoriented. Maybe he'd been silent too long, and Starscream had moved away from the where he had fallen. Skyfire dimmed as many systems as he dared, and cried out on their bandwidth one more time.

::STARSCREAM!::

Still, there was silence, and Skyfire's diagnostics told him he was risking deactivation if he did not enter stasis very soon.

"Starscream," he whispered. He had to hope, to pray to Primus with all his Spark that his mate had survived. He had to trust in Starscream to go before he was drained by this violent organic world, when he was going to have to make the journey alone, with no sheltering shuttle around him. "Go home, my Spark's mate. Go, before this world claims you," Skyfire whispered, before beginning the orderly shutdown of his systems.

One day, Starscream would come for him. He had to. They would be together then.


End file.
